


Lovestarved

by PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes



Series: Paperhat? I'm Down For That [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Violence, dumb hero OCs, flughat - Freeform, salty demon, salty doctor, tw: near-rape, unoriginal writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes/pseuds/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes
Summary: A gay bag man and salty demon go through some sexual tension, fight some heroes, and almost break up before even getting together. Whee!





	Lovestarved

**Author's Note:**

> A story based off of the wonderful fic "Hunger" by Paperhatcollection on tumblr, which can be read here: https://paperhatcollection.tumblr.com/post/161306284767/hunger  
> PLEASE read it and check them out, they are an amazing writer, and they were super nice and let me play off their Souleater AU and make continuations off it and are just all-around awesome in general!
> 
> Anyways, I kept getting people asking me about posting my works on AO3 so they could add it to their favorites or whatnot, so I'm going to just leave them here, but let it be known that my preferred site is tumblr, updates will be posted there first always, idk if I will check this much aside from updates.... yeah, basically, if there's anything at all you want to reach me about, you'll get a faster response there! :) (My account: https://paperhats-and-evil-schemes.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Thanks, everyone! <3

Flug definitely noticed the starts of a change in Blackhat’s attitude since the… “ate-a-test-subject-in-front-of-him” incident.

At first, it was very subtle. For example, Flug was getting yelled at less. That isn’t to say it  _never_  happens, of course. One who didn’t pay close attention wouldn’t even notice the change.

But alas, Flug was a noticer of things like that. Especially when it came to his boss.

Another notable change was the occasional…  _praise?_  Granted, that was  _extremely_  rare, but it never failed to catch the doctor off-guard…

Surprisingly enough, the demon had even kept Flug’s situation a secret from the others, to which the doctor was, though confused,  _extremely_  relieved. This was not a thing he was proud of, that’s for sure. “Eh, it’s not like they need to know.” Blackhat would say. Flug wondered what his motivations were, there. He would have thought his sadistic boss would  _want_  to see him suffer. Flug’s best guess was that his sadistic boss was just waiting for someone to walk in on him devouring somebody so he could laugh at this. Of course, that must be it. Why spoil the fun by telling anybody in advance? What other explanation  _is_  there?

Blackhat was making sure Flug stayed fed, too.

“Don’t go misconstruing this for  _kindness_ , Dr.Flug.” He had hissed one time when the doctor had expressed his gratitude. “You simply work better when you’re not starving yourself.” A sly grin would then bedeck the demon’s face. “And besides, your feedings have provided  _me_  with some extra entertainment these past few weeks…~”

Because if Blackhat was anything, it was self-serving. Of  _course_  he didn’t do any of this out of concern for Dr.Flug. He only sought to satisfy his own needs. Unsurprising.

Being watched while he ate, though, was nothing short of uncomfortable, especially when Flug had become so accustomed to hiding this part of himself.

And Blackhat watched  _closely_. Like,  _no_  subtlety whatsoever. Typical.

Sometimes he would even inspect Flug’s teeth afterwards, too. Whether or not that was out of some twisted sense of humor or out of a genuine curiosity of Flug’s species, the doctor couldn’t tell. All he knew is that it was  _uncomfortable_. His boss leaning over him, slipping his hands under Flug’s bag, pushing it up just enough to admire those vicious bloody fangs, all the while with some kind of entranced, pleased look on his face… I mean, Flug knew Blackhat was weird, but this was just a little to up-close-and-personal for him. And Blackhat knew of his discomfort. That only amused him more. Thankfully, there was hardly ever any talking in these encounters, so Flug doesn’t have to deal with holding any awkward conversations, if that’s any consolation… it’s not like the souleater could complain, anyway. Blackhat does what he wants.

This time, however, was much different.

Their domain had fallen under siege by a particularly persistent team of heroes… It would’ve been an all-out attack if Dr.Flug hadn’t activated an emergency forcefield just in time. But for now, all they could do was wait these heroes out until they came up with a proper plan of attack. Their anti-hero merchandise was good, of course, but with the sheer amount of opponents waiting outside, the villains were in a tough position at the moment.

Cutting them off from the outside world, they simply had whatever was in the manor to sustain them. Not a problem; they had plenty of food and water.

But this also cut Blackhat off from getting a fresh supply of living victims to feed Flug. And to make matters worse, they had recently run out before  _this_  blasted incident.

Though Flug didn’t pay the problem much mind. He was used to going long periods of time without eating. Instead, he was putting all his focus into weaponry and strategies. Blackhat, for the most part, watched him punctiliously.

“Watcha workin’ on, doc?” Dementia pried curiously, leaning over the doctor’s shoulder as he mixed chemicals.

It had been a good few weeks since Flug’s last fix. He was… irritable, to say the least. This was the longest he had gone without a meal in quite a while. He did everything he could to keep his mind busy, to keep himself distracted from anything that may lead to one of his episodes, but it was so damn  _hard_  when these hunger swings can be so  _unpredictable_. One minute, he would be completely fine, but the  _next_ …

Shaking his head, he didn’t even give Dementia a glance as he answered none-too-kindly, “I’m working on an explosive knockout gas – if we can just launch it outside of the forcefield’s perimeters, it should inhibit the heroes long enough for us to—“

He dropped the vial, sentence cut short as the glass shattered and Flug nearly doubled over from a pain in his abdomen, barely catching the table in time to save himself from falling.

“Uh, woah dude, are you okay?” Dementia asked, eyes widening with confusion.

Flug couldn’t answer. Already his vision had begun to blur, pain rushing over him in waves. He glanced at the spilled liquid on the ground. One might call it lucky that the mixture hadn’t been perfected yet and did not take effect, but honestly, Dr.Flug almost hoped that it had.

With a short, shuddering breath, he tried to steady himself again, using the table as a heavy support.

Why was this one so  _bad?_  Why did it feel like his self-control was fading? He needed a meal and he needed it  _now_.

“Flug?” Came Dementia’s voice once more.

Ah, Dementia. So clueless. So unexpecting. She would make an  _easy_  target. As would 5.0.5., for that matter—

Wait,  _what?!_  What is he  _thinking?!_

“D-Dementia, you and 5.0.5. need to—“ He couldn’t even finish his warning before bending over and making a horrible retching noise, dizziness and impulsiveness intensifying.

Dementia’s face twisted with disgust at the noise. “Flug, you’re startin’ to weird me out, here.” She made a move towards him. Flug tried to move away, but found his gaze transfixed onto the oncoming prey. Instincts were becoming increasingly more difficult to fight.

Where was Blackhat?! Why wasn’t he stopping this?! He had been hovering around him for  _days_ , and the one time Flug actually  _needs_ the bastard, he just—

“Dementia,  _stand aside_.” Blackhat’s familiar voice ordered from the doorway. With adept swiftness, he strode over to the weak doctor and proceeded to drag him out of the laboratory without any sort of explanation.

Exchanging a confused glance with the blue bear, Dementia merely shrugged, quickly disregarding what just happened and looking for something else to occupy her attention.

Blackhat was basically carrying Flug through the corridors at this point. Had the doctor not currently been delirious from hunger, he might have noticed a wound or two on his boss’s body that the demon hadn’t bothered correcting yet. Instead of being his usual attentive self, the doctor was a mess, garbling words that couldn’t hope to be understood in a sickly, feral manner, weakly fighting Blackhat’s grip in some form of protest, but the demon was hardly hindered.

He brought Flug into a darkly-colored room with little to no decoration – a storage room of sorts – where a tied-up and gagged unconscious hero lay.

“Eat.” Blackhat demanded, shoving Flug towards the man.

Didn’t have to tell  _him_  twice. Within a second Flug was at the hero’s throat, shakily shoving his paper bag just far enough to expose a ravenous mouth, and violently tore into the hero’s flesh. This was far different than his usual feeding self – he did not display that hesitant self-consciousness he usually did, he held no concern for the amount of blood he scattered across the room, he just  _relentlessly tore into this being_.

Blackhat slowly drew closer, morbidly amazed at this savage display. Almost  _impressed_  by it.

When Flug had somewhat returned to his senses, that sheepishness was quick to return. Clearing his throat awkwardly, the doctor did not look Blackhat’s way as he pulled his bag back over his face. Only then did he realize…

“Wh—Wait, this is a- a hero from outside…?!” Flug exclaimed with realization. Finally looking over to Blackhat, his eyes widened at the damage done to his boss. While it wasn’t severe, it was still evident that he had been in a fight recently. “Did… Did you go outside the barrier for this…?”

Blackhat gave a very self-satisfied grin. “Those that stray too far from the group are easy enough to pick off~” He purred mildly. Walking around Flug to get a better look, his grin only widened. “My my, and what a number you’ve done on him, too…~”

Flug stared disbelievingly at his boss, barely even registering that last comment. He’d… gone to all that trouble for him…? He…  _didn’t_ want to see him break down in front of the others…?

“I-I… T-Thank you, sir…” Flug stuttered quietly.

“’Thank you’?” Blackhat repeated, a ghostly twitch of annoyance betraying his smile for just a moment. “What have I told you, Flug? Your…  _gratitude_ …” That last word was uttered with notable disgust, “… is gravely misplaced – I only—“

The dark-clothed man was stunned into silence when Flug unexpectedly clutched Blackhat’s hand. “You stopped me from hurting them.” He said firmly, his own hands trembling just slightly. Flug dared not make eye contact, instead staring directly at the floor. “Thank you.”

He had almost expected to get lashed out at or shouted at for grabbing Blackhat so suddenly, and when he realized his mistake, he immediately let go… but Blackhat did neither of those things. He just stared, expression completely blank to the extent of almost being comical, at where Flug had touched him. That doesn’t happen. People don’t touch  _him_.  _He_ touches people. On  _his_ terms.

After the initial confusion wore off, his cold and calculative eyes pierced right through Flug. “… Well.” He said finally, tone flat. “You can thank me by getting rid of those pests outside.” With that, the demon took his leave.

Flug watched him go, blinking slowly as he tried to process what just happened…

… No. He can think about this later. For now, he had an order to carry out.

He re-entered the laboratory with a newfound determination, striding right past Dementia and 5.0.5. despite their puzzlement and heading right for his tools.

Blackhat had been waiting inside as well, seated with one leg crossed over the other at one of the other tables, elbows on the table and hands intertwined in front of his face as he eyed the scientist intently.

Flug didn’t even cast him a glance.

Kicking the broken glass from before aside, Dr.Flug grabbed one of the vials he had been working with and a beaker of some clear, bubbly liquid. With one hand, he began mixing chemicals, and with the other, started up a bunsen burner.

Blackhat stared steadily, a slow smile creeping along his face at the scientist’s sheer steadfastness. Soon he found he was entranced by watching Flug work.

Flug completed the substance within the hour, and it did not disappoint. Everything went according to plan. Firing the gas bomb at their intruders did the trick, knocking them out just long enough for Blackhat to successfully dispose of them. (Albeit saving a few as prisoners for Flug later.)

When all was said and done, Blackhat approached the doctor from behind as he disarmed the forcefield, causing him to jump in surprise when the demon patted his shoulder. “Good work, Flug.” He said simply before walking off.

Flug stared as he left, befuddled. Praise was not something he would  _ever_ get used to from Blackhat.

~~~~~~~~~~

One day, he had finally confronted Blackhat about the changes in attitude - well, not  _confronted_ , but rather made some off-hand inquiry about it.

It was while Flug was working on a new product, Blackhat overseeing his work. That was another thing he’s been doing lately. Just… silently supervising.

Flug was crafting some kind of handray of sorts, mechanism currently lying in pieces on the table while the doctor fiddled a screwdriver inside. Blackhat leaned on the wall by the door, arms crossed as he silently monitored the doctor’s progress.

Flug nervously glanced back at him for a moment, quickly averting his eyes back to the device when he was caught staring. Finally, he said it. “… You’ve been… a-acting strange since you first saw me feed, sir…”

“So? What are you implying?” Blackhat replied coldly, examining his claws without a care in the world.

“… Nothing, sir.” Flug mumbled, shoulders slumping, disappointed in his own cowardice…

… then he put down the screwdriver, turning around to face his boss. “A-Actually…” He began again, catching the demon’s attention, “There  _is_ something I want to say.”

“Out with it, then.” Blackhat snapped impatiently. He cast the other man a challenging stare, just  _daring_ him to say something he’ll regret.

At this, Flug hesitated. It seemed that a lump had started forming in his throat, preventing him from speaking. Blackhat’s glare was definitely making the doctor have second thoughts about saying anything at all. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to speak. “Y-You’ve been treating me differently.”

Blackhat’s visible eye slowly narrowed, but he decided to amuse the doctor. “Oh really? How so?” He said in a sort of sarcastic, dry tone, taking a step forwards.

No backing down now. Straightening his back, Flug tried very hard not to flinch away at his boss’s advances. “Well…” He began, “You’ve been… H-How do I put this… nicer?”

That was a big mistake the moment he said it. His eyes widened when he realized his error. Blackhat’s eyes flashed with rage, growling lowly as he came closer. Flug flinched back and shielded his face with an arm, almost falling over on the table behind him. “W-W-Wait, I didn’t  m-mean it like tha–!” He cut himself off with a fearful yelp as Blackhat yanked him forward by the neck of his shirt, looming over the doctor threateningly.

 _“How did you **mean it** , then?”_ The demon snarled, voice dripping with a biting venom.

“You’ve been acting like you think I have more  _worth_ , now!” Flug squeaked, eyes squeezed shut, a clear exasperation lingering among the fear in his words. “Like because I’m half monster, that  _changes_ things!”

The doctor had expected to get pummeled in the next few seconds, but much to his surprise, Blackhat let him go. Shakily peeking at his boss, his jaw almost dropped. Was he  _laughing?_

“Of  _course_ it changes things.” Blackhat grinned, almost as if he was amused the doctor would think otherwise. “Now that I’ve seen what you  _are_ –”

“What? What does it change?” Flug interrupted suddenly, a momentary boldness seeming to take him over for just a second. “I’m still the same Flug I’ve always been! What, now that you know I eat people, I suddenly have more worth? Is that why you haven’t been  _kicking me around_  as much?” His grip against the edge of the table tightened with his growing frustration, averting his gaze. “Frankly, sir, I find it  _insulting_ that you’ve been judging my value on species this whole time.” Under his breath, he muttered, “It’s a wonder you haven’t just  _replaced_ me yet.”

When Dr.Flug didn’t get a response for a good few moments, he hesitantly looked at his boss again, frustration wavering as his usual faintheartedness began to return.

Blackhat’s face was completely deadpanned. “Dr.Flug,” He said finally, voice unusually low and serious, “I have  _always_ valued you.”

“ _Ha!_ ” As soon as the disbelieving laugh left his mouth, Flug clamped his hand over his mouth area to shut himself up. How has Blackhat not hit him yet through this conversation? This must be a new record.

An unimpressed snort was the only thing Blackhat did in response to the laugh. Circling around to the table and plucking a piece of the unassembled machinery into his claws to examine, the eldritch continued with his point. “Do you  _really_ think you would be easy to replace?  _I_  don’t.” Facing Flug and holding up the part, he emphasized, “You think I would have hired some annoying, sniveling little  _human_ if you weren’t of significant value to me? I thought you were  _smart_ , doctor.” Blackhat stepped closer, Flug flinching back against the table as the space between them narrowed, as did Blackhat’s eyes. “Yes, smart…  _Extremely_ smart. You are essential to the success of this business. Without your inventions, what do we have to  _sell_ , you idiot?” Dropping the machine part into Flug’s hand, Blackhat growled. “There are many scientists, yes. Inventors, plenty. But then there is  _you_.  _Very damn few people can do what you do_.” None too politely, the demon shoved past the doctor as he walked by, back now facing him. “To hold some measly  _human_ at such a high regard - to  _rely_ on one -  has been no less than a  _major_ frustration.” Flug could see the edge of a grin forming on Blackhat’s face as he glanced back at the scientist. “But you are no human, are you? You are something…  _better_.” Turning completely around now to face Flug again, his smile faltered out of annoyance. “But yes. For as long as you have been in this house, I have  _always_ valued you. Didn’t think I’d have to  _spell that out_  for you.”

At first, Flug couldn’t even speak. He just stared, shocked, at Blackhat. He’s never heard such sincerity in him…like…  _ever_. Did he…. did he  _really_ think all that…? He actually…  _appreciates_ Flug’s work….? W-Wow…

… b-but that doesn’t just  _excuse_ the way Blackhat treats him.

“Y-You don’t treat your valuables very well, then.” Flug muttered weakly, looking away.

With a boisterous laugh, Blackhat twirled his cane idly. “So what? That’s of no consequence to me.”

“One day you’re going to break them. It  _is_ a consequence if I decide to  _leave_.” If I’m really as valuable as you say, he added to himself silently. Oh, what does it matter. Blackhat undoubtedly couldn’t care any less. Looking down, Flug muttered, “It’s something I’ve considered.”

That was no surprise to Blackhat. He’s seen the collection of house and apartment ads the doctor’s compiled and occasionally glanced through when his boss’s temper was especially testy. But surely he’d never  _actually_ go through with leaving. Not after all the work he put in to get here. It would be absurd.

Not paying the comment much mind, Blackhat decided he was done with this conversation and headed for the door. “Get that ray done. We start filming in two hours.”

Flug watched him go, still rendered somewhat speechless from the whole ordeal. Did that discussion really just happen…? Why did Flug feel all weird and fluttered all of a sudden…?

Today has given the doctor a lot to think about…

~~~~~~~~~~

Their uncharacteristically genuine conversation didn’t mean everything was sunshine and daisies, of course. After all, This is the house of evil. Can’t expect much else. What Flug was  _used_ to was being yelled at. Though there was one recent incident in particular that had been… strange.

As usual, Blackhat was eager to advertise anti-hero merchandise to their viewers. The demon rarely ever began recording early without first informing Flug, but today was, unfortunately, one of those days. He already had the cam-bot recording before Flug even had come inside. It’s not like he needed Flug there, anyway, so he just went ahead and started without him. The product seemed simple enough; it was a sort of fireball launcher of sorts.

Blackhat was well into the presentation by the time Flug had gotten there. The doctor seemed somewhat rushed, and was carrying with him a toolbox.

His eyes widened with terror when he entered the room to see his boss already wielding the product.

“… and with just the click of a button, your local hero will be enveloped in a  _Hellish blaze!_ ” Blackhat took aim at a target across the room.

“ _Sir, no!!!_ ” Flug shouted, starting to dart forward. “There’s a chemical imbalance that still needs to be–!”

Too late.

There was a flash, then a blast of intense heat as the weapon backfired. Cam-bot went toppling over sideways, making a series of distressed beeping noises, and Blackhat let out a snarl of pain as his arm was blown clean off. That wasn’t too much of a concern, however, as a stream of inky black energy quickly formed a new one.

The demon wheeled around, eyes blazing with rage as he faced the now-shivering Flug. “ _You_ ** _IDIOT!!!_** ” He roared, storming over to the scientist and roughly gripping his arm. “ _Is your job to have our products ready in time or **IS IT NOT!?**_ ”

“I-I-I’m sorry….!” Flug yelped, cowering. “I-I thought I h-had more time…! I just needed to make one minor adjustmen–” He cut himself off with a pained outcry as Blackhat’s grip tightened, near threatening to break his arm.

“ _I don’t want to hear **EXCUSES,**  YOU BLOODY– You…_” Blackhat trailed off, a whisper of a recent conversation with the doctor echoing in his head.

_You don’t treat your valuables very well._

_One day you’re going to break them._

Staring over the terrified doctor now, the way he immediately expected the worst, something felt off. Blackhat  _was_ the one that decided to start early and without Flug’s knowledge… but that still shouldn’t excuse not having it ready  _before_ the deadline, so–!

“Sir…?” Flug’s voice, tiny and horrified as it was, managed to shake Blackhat out of his thoughts. The doctor’s fearful eyes gazed up at him with a hint of confusion on top of the pain. Very slowly, Blackhat loosened his grip, then let go altogether and took a step back.

Flug stepped back as well at the first chance he got, gripping his hurt arm to himself tightly. He gave a puzzled frown. “S-Sir…. are you…. alright….?”

… How could he be asking that? Isn’t that… backwards?

…… Doesn’t matter.

“Get this mess cleaned up…” Blackhat finally said, voice low, “… and fix that infernal cam-bot…” Then he was gone before Flug could reply.

Watching the door close behind his boss, Flug winced as he rubbed the arm. Sighing, he picked up the dropped toolbox and turned to cam-bot. “Let’s get you cleaned up…”

~~~~~~~~~~

A flood of blood trickled down the now-lifeless body and onto the floor, Flug shakily wiping away some from his chin. With a chunk of neck completely missing from the corpse on the operation table in front of him, it was leaving quite the mess. The doctor tentatively reached up to pull his paper bag back down and cover his mouth, but Blackhat’s cane pulled the arm away before he could. Flug squirmed slightly beneath the larger man’s touch as he lifted the doctor’s chin , discomfort setting in him, but Blackhat paid that no mind.

A gloved thumb lightly grazing across the edge of Flug’s fangs, Blackhat’s expression was oddly monotone. “… So, tell me.” He said suddenly. “If I’m so  _unbearable_ to live with, why do you stick around?”

“S-Sir….?” Flug responded, caught offguard by the question.

“You’re not being  _forced_ to stay here.” The eldritch went on. “You said yourself that you’ve considered leaving. Many other villains would be glad to take you. So why do you stay?”

Flug was quiet for a long moment, considering what he should say. “… B-Because the other villains aren’t  _you_.”

Now Blackhat paused, a twitch of surprise on his features for a second. That answer doesn’t make much  _sense_. Then, his eyes narrowed slightly. “… Elaborate.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Flug started to fiddle with the sleeves of his labcoat. “W-W-Well, um… You’re… successful… Confident… Mysterious…” Oh gosh, why did he have to be listing off things he admires about his boss while they were like this? Hardly any distance between them, and Blackhat leaned in with every word! Swallowing again, he tried not to get too flustered as he continued, “L-Let’s see, what else… People  _respect_ you for your achievements… You’re f-fearless… um… P-Powerful… Nobody else  _compares_ , really.” Sheepishly, he looked to the ground, voice quieting. “You’re everything I’m not.”

Blackhat was silent for quite some time, just giving Flug a dumbfounded stare. The demon’s never had a tendency for modesty, but he honestly wouldn’t have guessed that Flug thought  _that_ highly of him. Then, a smile began to form. “Well…~ Aren’t  _you_ the little ego-booster…~” He purred, chuckling lowly. “Although…” Stepping back and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Blackhat tilted his head and looked Flug up and down. “For one thing, if you’re really worried about not being confident or fearless enough and all that, you really shouldn’t spend your time hiding underneath that paper bag.”

Flinching back, Flug subconsciously ran his fingers across the edge of the bag. “N-N-No. I-I  _need_ it.”

“… Tsk. Fine, then. But still, I  _am_ curious…” Taking a step forward again, the demon brushed at the bag with his fingers. Flug jolted back, almost tumbling over the body table in the process. Blackhat simply reached out with his cane, hooked it around Flug’s neck, and yanked him forward. With the other hand, he reached for the bag again.

“ _No!_ ” In a panic, the trembling scientist grabbed his arm with both hands in an attempt to stop him, eyes squeezed shut.

And surprisingly, Blackhat  _did_ stop.

Flug hesitantly opened one eye to evaluate the situation. Blackhat was staring at where Flug had gripped him, same dumbfounded expression on is face as from the  _last_ time Flug touched him.

Slowly letting go, hoping that he wouldn’t try to remove the bag again, Flug frowned. “… U-Um… sir… I-If you don’t mind my asking…. W-Why is it you look so… bewildered… when I do that…?”

“Hmph,” Blackhat pulled his arm back after being let go, absentmindedly rubbing the spot he had been grabbed. He tried to cover up the bewilderment with a sly smile. “Maybe because the only time people ever  _dare_ to touch me is when we’re fighting or having sex. Why else?”

…. Flug chose to ignore that second one. His frown deepened, a touch of bewilderment of his own setting in. “… So you’ve… never been, like… just… casually or platonically touched?” The concept of going through life without that ever happening seemed farfetched for some reason, but he supposed if you’re a guy like Blackhat, maybe it’s plausible…..?

Blackhat had to pause for a moment to ponder it, looking up and to the side as he thought. “Hrrmm… Nope. Never.” Then his gaze flattened with annoyance. “Unless we count  _you_.”

Normally Flug would’ve winced back or something at the slow return of hostility in the other male, but he was just… flabbergasted. After a long moment’s thought, he hesitantly reached out a hand, pausing near Blackhat’s right shoulder as he looked over for permission.

Blackhat’s eyes narrowed with skepticism watching Flug’s hand, but he made no protest.

So, Flug gingerly placed a hand on the demon’s shoulder. It was strange to see the hostility slowly drain from Blackhat’s face. The scientist slowly ran his hand down the other’s arm, stopping near his wrist. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could’ve sworn he felt the slightest shiver from his boss as he had done so. Another quick glance to Blackhat’s face confirmed that the eldritch was just as confused as Flug was.

Very slowly still, Flug raised his other hand to Blackhat’s chest, just letting it rest there for a while. Then, as if snapped out of a trance, Flug realized all at once how weird this must be getting and jolted back, actually startling Blackhat a bit. “I-I, um… s-sorry, sir….” There he was, getting all flustered and strange-feeling inside again. Why does this keep happening?

Blackhat raised an eyebrow slightly, but other than that, his expression remained vaguely passive. He ran his own fingers along where Flug had touched him, quiet for some time. Then, his familiar smile crept back along his face as he looked back to the doctor. “Seems only fair that I’d get to look beneath that bag of yours now, doesn’t it?”

Crap. Flug was hoping he’d forgotten about that. Looking down and beginning to tremble, he gave a very hesitant nod. “I-I-I s-suppose so, s-sir…” He stammered nervously.

A victorious purr rumbled in Blackhat’s throat, and he came closer to Flug. Gripping a top corner of the paper bag, the demon slowly pulled it all the way off. Almost instantly, Flug let out a hiss and hid his face in his hands, his floofy, dusty brown hair bobbing down in a mess.

“… Seriously, Flug?” Blackhat deadpanned, unimpressed.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry. It’s t-too b-bright.” The scientist stuttered, trembling worse now.

After a moment, the demon spoke again. “Open your eyes, doctor.”

Flug already felt dizzy and anxious without his bag, so to be made to endure the harsh lights on top of that was going to be overwhelming and he knew it. But not wanting to anger Blackhat, Flug stifled a sob and lowered his hands, but was surprised by what his eyes were greeted with.

Rather than the headache-inducing brightness he was expecting, Flug was greeted with a well-dimmed room, black smoke swirling above them to significantly dull the lights. No doubt compliments of Blackhat.

Having finally gotten what he wanted, Blackhat grinned wider and cupped Flug’s chin, lifting his head to get a better look. He could feel the half-human swallow nervously, but was to focused on taking in his appearance to notice or comment.

Honestly, Flug looked like any normal human being if you looked past the eyes and teeth. But Blackhat didn’t. He was especially focused on the eyes, this being the first time he’s ever actually seen them goggle-free.

Flug’s eyes were without a doubt attention-grabbing. Where a human’s eyes would normally be white, Flug’s were an abyss of pitch-black, glowing white pupils being the only contrast. They were quite hypnotising, actually.

“Captivating…” Blackhat commented under his breath to himself. While the comment was not specifically addressed for Flug, he certainly reacted to it, feeling an intense heat rise to his cheeks. Blackhat definitely took notice of that, his smirk widening.

Embarrassed and feeling like he was going to pass out, Flug quickly grasped for his bag and pulled away from Blackhat, pulling it over his head again and taking short, shaky breaths.

Evidently, having the bag and goggles was a comfort thing as well as a sight thing.

Satisfied, Blackhat gave a firm nod and turned for the door, smoke dissipating as he snapped his fingers. “Clean up your mess and get back to work.” He ordered as he left.

Flug had to take a moment to regain himself, doing everything he could to calm his nerves. Taking deep breaths, the doctor slowly but surely found his composure again.

That was…  _quite_ the experience… Almost  _surreal_ ….

Placing a hand on the side of his head in confusion, Flug shook it off and went to take care of the body. The entire experience didn’t stop running through his head the whole while.

~~~~~~~~~~

Especially since that last encounter, Blackhat was  _definitely_ noticing Flug’s strange behavior. He  _played_ with it, even. Testing out what kinds of reactions he could get from different actions of his own, usually during or just after Flug’s feedings, but sometimes around the house as well to mix things up a bit. And so far, every assumption Blackhat’s had has been correct. Get close to his neck, and his pulse starts to race and face heats up. Sling an arm around his shoulder unexpectedly, he’s rendered momentarily speechless. All that, among other things…

And these reactions were not out of fear. Blackhat  _knew_  fear. While Flug’s always had a lot of that going for him, there’s just something else the eldritch couldn’t quite place…

Flug wasn’t so sure how to feel about all this. His boss has been acting  _really_ strangely. Getting uncomfortably close, touching him in certain ways that almost seemed…  _suggestive?_  Though that might’ve been his imagination… After all, why would Blackhat do  _that?_  It just didn’t seem logical. Either way, Flug got the feeling he was being messed with in some way or another…

It wasn’t until things got out of hand that the problem was addressed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Another day, another soulless body. As per usual, Blackhat took his time in inspecting the souleater’s teeth.

When he reached up to pull the paper bag back down, however, the demon paused. As he finished returning the bag to its original position, Blackhat’s hand reached back inside and cupped Flug’s cheek for a moment.

Flug went completely stiff, eyes widening. What on earth is he doing…?!

The demon’s signature grin stretched across his face as he felt the heat rise in Flug’s cheek. Exactly as I had suspected.

Without warning, Blackhat’s other arm snaked around Flug’s waist and sharply pulled his body against the demon’s, causing the doctor to gasp in shock and confusion. His grip was like iron, and he looked like he had no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Blackhat lowered his first hand to touch Flug’s chest next.

“Your heart is racing.” He purred lowly, grin widening.

Flug couldn’t muster up a reply. He was too focused on not hyperventilating. The doctor’s breathing hitched audibly as Blackhat brought his face close to his neck, long tongue slipping out to brush along the other’s skin, and leaving a trail of cold saliva in its wake.

“S-S-Stop…” Flug tried to say, though his protest was so weak, it was not registered by Blackhat.

With a dark chuckle, the demon’s hand slid down along Flug’s torso, claws dragging over his body none too gently and causing even more shortness of breath in the small doctor. The demon brought his mouth right to the other’s neck, suddenly biting down on him. The gasp of aroused shock he got in response made Blackhat laugh under his breath.

Dr.Flug tried to pull away, but found he could not even bring himself to move. He was petrified. All he could do was plead again. “P-Please…! S-Stop it— D-Don’t–!” But again, the plea was too soft, too broken, falling upon deaf ears. Unfortunately, it seemed the demon was going by physical cues only.

By now, Blackhat’s hand had reached the smaller man’s waist. There was a feral look in the demon’s eye that terrified Flug. The doctor was shaking like a leaf. Blackhat only smiled again, slipping his hand inside the doctor’s jeans and starting to remove them, fingers slowly making their way between his legs. “No— _No–!_ ” Flug’s panic was rapidly rising, every part of him trembling uncontrollably.

The demon’s tongue had started to slide out of his mouth again, running along the smooth skin of Flug’s neck, fangs grazing teasingly along it as they moved in for another bite-

“ _ **Stop!!!** ”_ Flug shouted, nimbly grasping at Blackhat’s hand in a weak attempt to halt his advances.

Blackhat finally gave pause at this, that primal look in his eye starting to be replaced with one of puzzlement. Flug is… God, is he  _crying…?_

Indeed he was. Eyes squeezed shut, small pools of tears started forming in the doctor’s goggles before trickling down his paper-bag face. Voice thick with sobs, he could barely bring himself to speak again. “P-P-Please— N-No more– P-Please, please let g-go of me…!“ He begged between his gasps for air. One hand frantically pulling up his jeans and the other clinging to the edge of the table, he tried desperately to pull himself away from the larger man.

Blackhat took far too long to register Flug’s distress. Letting him go and taking a step back, the demon blinked slowly. “I… thought you  _wanted_  this?” His voice held a genuine confusion, as did his expression. There also seemed to be a touch of… What was that?  _Concern?_  Needless to say, it was a look Flug had never seen before.

“I-I d-don’t kn–kn— Y-y-you can’t j-just  _d-do_ that to p-people–!“ Flug sobbed again, cutting himself off. He felt ashamed, on top of other things. In a way, he  _did_  want this. But definitely not like  _this_.

Shrinking away from Blackhat, the doctor hugged himself tightly, looking away. “I am  _not a **toy** …!_” He exclaimed, a subtle anger seeping its way beside the distress in his tone. “You don’t  _care_  about any of this…! You’re just—just  _playing_   _with me…!_  Just because you  _can!_  Because you think it’s  _funny!_ ” The doctor drew a short, shaky breath, his head spinning as he found it increasingly more difficult to breathe or even think. “Oh, who am I kidding…?!” Flug sobbed, shaking his head again. “How could I ever think that  _you_  could ever—“ Before the thought was even finished, Dr.Flug rushed out of the room, leaving behind a very troubled Blackhat.

“Woah, wait–” Blackhat tried to call out to him, but it was too late. The doctor was gone. He was alone. Left to ponder what the hell just happened.

Did… Did he  _misunderstand_  something…? He…  _thought_  he was reading all the signs correctly… What was it that Flug  _wanted_  from him…?

He… He made Flug  _cry_ … That’s  _never_  happened before…

… Is this what  _guilt_ feels like…?

~~~~~~~~~~

Blackhat kept distance between himself and the doctor after that. Something in him just couldn’t  _bare_  to look at Flug after what happened. Especially the first couple of days, when he had been wearing that turtleneck to cover the bite… Holy Hell, why did this all feel so  _terrible?_  This was the most  _horrible_  feeling he’s ever experienced, and the worst part is, he couldn’t flipping  _understand_  it!

He couldn’t ask Dementia what to do, as her finding out about what happened between him and Flug would undoubtedly be disastrous. He couldn’t ask 5.0.5., because let’s be real, what the hell kind of advice could  _that guy_  offer? And above all, he couldn’t ask  _Flug_  for… well… obvious reasons…

So he suffered in silence, staying as far away as was necessary. Hard to do when you all share a household, but not impossible.

Though, admittedly, there were times when Blackhat would enter the laboratory at night, long after the doctor had fallen asleep. To check up on his  _work_ , of course, not the doctor  _himself_ , Blackhat convinced himself.

Many a time he would find Flug slumped over his work desk in a deep slumber. This was one such time. Traveling in a wisp of inky smoke, Blackhat slipped through the closed doors like a ghost, materializing in his physical form after entering. With slow, silent strides, he wandered over to the scientist’s desk. One glance over the blueprints sprawled across it told Blackhat that he was still hard at work… but then he noticed something else. Almost hidden underneath Flug’s arm were smaller sheets of paper. Very carefully, the demon slid the papers out from underneath the limb, leaning in slightly to get another look.

Oh…..  _oh_ …….

Flyers. Advertisements for other living places. That would not have been abnormal, considering that Flug would occasionally glance through stuff like that from time to time…

But these ones had writing on them. Some of the ads had been circled. There were scribblings of calculations on a separate sheet, and Blackhat soon figured out that these were comparisons of Flug’s income to rental prices of apartments and some of the circled houses, calculations of how much would need to be spent in certain allotted times, food expenses… it didn’t take a genius to figure out what this meant.

He felt a knot twist in his stomach as realization sunk in, and the demon’s expression fell in a heartbeat.

… He’s…  _actually_ looking for another place to…

Slowly sliding the papers back to their original position, Blackhat walked straight for the door, evaporating in a puff of smoke and slipping outside of the lab. The demon continued to stay away.

Flug didn’t complain about the distance Blackhat was putting between themselves. Thinking about Blackhat gave him a headache right now, and seeing him was even worse. He dreaded heading to the back room for nourishment at first, because he was sure Blackhat would be there, all too eager to try something again.

… But he never showed.

He still left the prey for Flug, yes, but was nowhere to be seen when the time for him to feed was upon them.

Well, good. The last thing Dr.Flug needs right now is Blackhat poking around in his mouth, or who knows  _where_  else…

Shuddering at the thought, Flug proceeded to his victim’s side.

What was Blackhat’s deal, anyway…? He’s never showed remorse for anything he’s done to him  _before_ … What makes this situation any different…?

… And why did… Why did part of him  _miss_  Blackhat…? After what he did…?

With a sigh, Flug shook off the thought for now.

Blackhat didn’t. Much to his frustration,  _he_  didn’t know what made this situation any different, either. He’s been stewing about it for days, Flug’s words running through his mind over and over again.

Sitting alone at his desk, the demon’s fingers strummed impatiently along the wood, holding his head up with the other hand, his cane laid out resting in front of him.

_You don’t **care**  about any of this!_

_You’re just **playing**  with me!_

_Because you think it’s **funny!**_

_How could I ever think that **you** …_

Burying his face in his hands, the demon let out a muffled, irritated groan. Flug should be right. He  _shouldn’t_  care about any of this. He’s fucking  _Blackhat_  – this stupid, menial shit is  _below_  him!

So why has this been bothering him for so  _long?_  Why did that terrified, pained look in the doctor’s eyes continue to  _haunt_  him so?

Blackhat does not  _care_. Not about  _anybody_.  _Especially_ not that stupid, blubbery little scientist. The person that annoyed him to no ends. The doctor that he merely kept around for his smarts, nothing more. The one that did his job, did it well, and did it dedicatedly. The one that would do anything Blackhat says. The one that… despite everything he’s ever done to him, stayed loyally by Blackhat’s side through thick and thin. The one that was… irreplaceable.

… And now he was the one who couldn’t even bare to live here anymore.

_God **damnit** , Flug. Why does he make make Blackhat feel this way!? What even IS this!? That damned scientist is  **ruining** him! How  **dare** him!_

In Blackhat’s frustration, he angrily slammed a fist down on his desk, snapping his cane right in half. For a minute he just stared at the pieces, something about what he just did making him pause.

He broke the cane.  _He_ did. What’s he going to do, get mad at  _it?_  All it’s done is what it’s supposed to, helped him walk when he needed it.

 _He_ broke the cane.

……….

With a snap of his fingers, the cane melted into a dark matter and rematerialized itself, good as new.

…People aren’t that easy to fix, are they. Sometimes not fixable at all.

But if he just leaves it, all it’ll do is stay broken anyway.

……. Okay, this is ridiculous.

Rising from his chair, Blackhat slowly made his way down the hallway. Dementia and 5.0.5. are out restocking supplies… He and Flug are the only ones in the house… If he was really going to apologize, now would be the best time to do so.

He hesitated when he reached the laboratory doors, taking a deep breath before raising his hand to knock… only to be greeted by the sound of a loud crash from inside.

Blackhat burst the doors open, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Tables and glass were shattered and strewn all over the place, Dr.Flug collapsed in a mess of shards. The two superheroes facing him off were without a doubt the cause. Greased Lightning, a tall, muscular man dressed in the most gaudy of yellow outfits with a blue cape and mask, and his sidekick, The Flickering Flash, a petite redheaded girl with a similar clothing scheme, hair tied up in some sort of long rough material– this pair was notorious for zipping their way past security systems.

“It’s no use, doctor.” The male hero stated, crossing his arms. “We won’t allow this company to supply villains everywhere with its weapons any further. You have one last chance to surrender peacefully.”

Flug, though clearly weak from a severe beating, forced himself to stand, a fierce and hateful glare shot his opponent’s way. Shakily, he quickly reached for a ray gun nearby. Unfortunately, The Flickering Flash was quicker, letting down her hair by pulling out the whip that had been holding it up. Sparks of light and electricity danced around her as she did so. With one quick lash, she struck the weapon and sent it flying out of Flug’s reach, then followed up with another electrified strike right at Flug, sending him flying into a nearby wall. He fell with a sickening thud.

Oh  _Hell **no**._

Letting out a ferocious roar, Blackhat sped inside, standing between his employee and the attackers as billowing black smoke began materializing all around him along with demonic glowing-green soul-like beings, all giving off echoed screeches at different frequencies.

Well, he certainly had everyone’s attention  _now_.

Flug watched in stunned silence. The two heroes shifted their focus onto the newcomer, quick to prepare new attacks- something electrically charged, it would seem- but they never got the chance to fire, as streams of pitch-black energy knocked them both right off their feet. Then, Blackhat started to change.

It was in that moment that Flug realized that he has never seen the true extent of Blackhat’s anger like he once thought he had.

The heroes never stood a chance. The unholy abomination of a form Blackhat took next was a thing of nightmares, demonic roaring coming from the mass of pure darkness as he effortlessly smashed his opponents. Even with their incredible speed, by some satanic miracle, Blackhat had them pinned in seconds.

Greased Lightning sent massive electric discharges up the demon’s arm, but it seemed completely useless. “I-In the name of the law…! I demand you to release us and shut down your organization, or else suffer the consequences!” The Flickering Flash piped up, her bouncy curls bobbing to and fro as she struggled in the monster’s grip.

Was she  _serious?_

Blackhat’s massive fangs were bared in a vicious snarl, his voice a deep, hellish rumble.

“You come into  _my house…”_

More shrouds of soulless black smog swirled around the furious demon.

_“…Attack **MY**  scientist…”_

Claws effortlessly piercing his victims’ skin, the demon brought his face right up to theirs, eyes glowing a fiery red.

“ ** _…And then expect my to abide by your silly little laws JUST. LIKE. THAT?”_**

Showing no mercy, the demon pummelled them into the ground again and again. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, a sudden flash of light from the female blinded him just long enough for the heroes to escape in the blink of an eye.

With a bloodcurdling roar of pure rage, the creature slammed his energy-cloaked fist into the ground where they had been, utterly demolishing the floorboards beneath.

After venting his frustrations on the poor floor, Blackhat slowly melted back into his original form, turning his attention to the speechless Flug. The red rage in his pupils faded away and left a sort of hollow gaze behind. There was a tense silence that stretched between them.

“… I’ll… h-have to upgrade security in here…” Was all the doctor managed to utter, stiffly brushing some debris off his clothing as he averted his gaze for a second, subtly watching his boss out of the corner of his eye. The silence hung in the air still. Deducing that Blackhat must have something on his mind, Flug hesitantly stared directly over at him again. “W-Was there… um… s-s-something you n-needed…?” He inquired softly, voice quivering.

The demon opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again as he didn’t know where to start.

He took slow, tentative steps towards Flug, each move filled with uncertainty no matter how he tried to hide it.

Flug blinked slowly. He’s never seen such hesitance in his boss before. Especially after such a flawless victory. The doctor tried to get up, but stumbled from his injuries. But Blackhat was quick to catch him.

There was a pause. The demon’s face went completely blank when he realized what he had just done. When the scientist’s balance had been corrected, Blackhat swiftly pulled away, taking a step back for good measure. Looking away and rubbing the back of his neck, Blackhat tried to speak, “… Look… F-Flug…” Clearing his throat, he tried to go for a more stern look. “Flug. I would like to… apologize.”

“A… Apologize, sir…?” Flug repeated softly, nervously fiddling with the cuffs of his lab coat.

With a sigh, Blackhat looked away again. Clearly this was difficult for him to say. “… I… treated you badly the other day…”

Blinking again, Flug took a minute to let that sink in. Then he forced a weak smile. “Ehehe… Well, I, uh, I’m used to being treated badly, sir…” Not sure if that was the best thing to say right now. Flug looked down at his hands, fiddling his fingers awkwardly. “It’s okay.”

“it is  _not_.” Blackhat contradicted firmly, eyes snapping back to Dr.Flug. “I didn’t—I don’t know how to  _explain_  it—“ With a frustrated sigh, he pinched the bridge of where his nose would be, muttering to himself, “How do I put into  _words_  what I don’t  _understand…!?_ ”

Flug bit his tongue. Watching Blackhat try to express genuine emotion was a sight to fucking see. Very slowly, Flug sat down against the wall. He hesitantly patted the ground beside him as an indication for Blackhat to sit, too.

Blackhat, just as slow and hesitant, complied.

They were quiet for the longest time, mindlessly staring at the destruction before them.

“… I don’t think you’re a toy, Flug.” Blackhat muttered, pulling the brim of his hat down a bit.

Dr.Flug watched Blackhat for a good long while, expression unreadable. He almost seemed skeptical. “…Really…?”

The demon gave a small nod. “I… I ca…” He trailed off.

“… ‘You ca’?” Flug urged, a weak smile tugging at his lips.

With an irritated groan, Blackhat buried his face in his hands. “… I  _care_ about you, okay?” He admitted reluctantly. There was more than just a hint of frustration in his tone at admitting it out loud, and it almost sounded like he was going to gag on the word ‘care’. But still, he continued. “I’m just realizing that now more than ever.”

Flug’s eyes shot wide open. He held up a finger, seeming in an effort to find some way to respond, but came up empty. Speechless, he just gave his boss a long, blank stare.

Glaring at the wall across from them, Blackhat continued, “I don’t know  _why_ , but when I saw how badly I had hurt you, I…” A muffled, frustrated groan. “… It just felt  _awful_. I’m… I’m  _sorry_ , Flug. I truly am.”

… Uh. Okay. Wow. Processing… Flug couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Such genuine words… from  _Blackhat?_  How… How does one  _react_  to that…?

Remorse…? Shame…? Were those actually things his boss could  _feel…?_

Unable to come up with a response, Dr.Flug instead leaned against the larger man’s body, shyly resting his head on Blackhat’s shoulder. His hand fell on the demon’s and held on firmly.

Blackhat tensed up at this, casting the doctor a disbelieving stare. There was a sudden flurry of emotion accompanying the shock that the eldritch couldn’t explain or comprehend, and he shivered in his attempts to hold it all down. He never thought he’d feel this kind of touch again. Unconsciously, he leaned into the affection, trembling. Apparently the demon couldn’t muster up much of a response, either.

The scientist closed his eyes, sighing softly. “… Thank you, mister Blackhat…” Flug said quietly, voice soft, but filled with meaning.

It took the demon a while before he finally replied, clearing his throat. “I-I, ah… Ahem… Y-You’re, uh, you’re welcome.” Any attempt to hold composure was meaningless now, but that didn’t stop him from trying. This was… far from what either of them had excepted.

For yet another long while, the two were silent. But it was not an uncomfortable silence this time. Flug subtly glanced up at Blackhat’s face, and he wondered what the eldritch was thinking about.

This must’ve been a hard thing for him to do, considering his reputation and just how he is as a  _person_ and all…. Flug wondered if he’s ever even cared about anyone besides himself before. He certainly doesn’t seem the type. Chances are this is all very new to him, considering he hadn’t even been  _touched_ affectionately, outside of sex, before Flug. No wonder he looked so comically perplexed about all this.

“… So, uh… What’re we gonna tell Dementia and 5.0.5. when they get back?” Flug asked, pointedly staring at the laboratory wreckage with a tentative smile. He was trying to lighten the mood, it would seem.

“Oh, this?” Blackhat smirked, his characteristic boldness slowly returning. With a snap of his fingers, everything broken was once again well. “What is there to tell?~”

~~~~~~~~~~

Much to the pair’s relief, the days only got better from there. They could be near each other again, they were pleasant to each other in such a way that only confused the other two house residents, everything seemed to be looking up. Granted, Blackhat was back to his usual spunky, overbearing, and somewhat inconsiderate self, but there was a clear effort to not… well, straight-up  _abuse_  Flug. Something for which the doctor was very grateful.

“You’ve been recovering well,” Blackhat commented, looking over a particularly bad gash along Dr.Flug’s left arm. It had been a good couple of weeks since the attack, but Blackhat had insisted on regular checkups of Dr.Flug’s healing. While his boss had made it excessively clear that Flug didn’t have to wear the procedural hospital gown, he did so anyways. Easier than working around his clothing.

“I have a good doctor.” Flug mumbled in return, preoccupying his gaze with the scarring along his arm, seated on a hospital-like bed.

A very faint smile flashed across Blackhat’s face, but he turned away to hide it, going to retrieve Flug’s clothes. “Well, coming from a doctor, that’s quite the compliment~” He snickered, covering up any genuinity he could.

Lucky for Flug, he could notice those little details before they were hushed away by the demon’s stubbornness. The doctor smiled a bit, too.

Laying the clothes down next to him, Blackhat turned to leave again… only to be grabbed by the arm. Glancing back, he gave Flug an inquisitive look.

Flug was looking down at the ground, holding tightly onto Blackhat’s arm. Frowning slightly, the demon stepped forward so that he stood in front of Flug again. “What is wrong?” He demanded to know.

Had he not worn a paper bag over his head, one might be able to tell that Dr.Flug was blushing. Gently pulling Blackhat closer, Flug leaned his head on the other’s chest.

“… Flug?”

Aside from nervously swallowing the lump in his throat, there was no response from the doctor… until his head lifted slightly. Though there was still the paper bag remained in between Flug’s face and Blackhat, it was obvious that a soft kiss had been placed on the larger man’s chest.

Blackhat’s eyebrows shot up, but other than that, his expression was completely unreadable.

… Oh.

Soon, his familiar toothy grin spread along his face, a seductive glint in his eyes as he pulled off his gloves with his teeth, revealing hands almost as grey.

Flug almost winced in response to the look on his face. There was a feralness in his expression that was, honestly, terrifying… but there were also undertones of something else beneath all that. Something that wasn’t there before. Something… comforting.

Movements slow and deliberate, Blackhat slid his hand around the souleater’s neck, his touch unimaginably gentle in comparison to that sinister face. He made no attempt to remove the bag, instead simply slipping his fingers underneath it to feel Flug’s face. The demon trailed small, soft kisses from atop Flug’s head down to his shoulder, then to his chest, the doctor shivering all the while.

When Blackhat’s hand slipped underneath the pale blue gown and up Flug’s leg, the doctor’s shuddering intensified extremely, and he found himself trying and failing to keep his breathing stable. Eyes squeezed shut, his grip on the edge of the bed tightened.

“Flug.” Blackhat said again, calling the doctor out of his anxiety for a moment. When his eyes opened, he saw that his boss’s smile had disappeared once again, replaced with a more neutral, calculative gaze, perhaps sprinkled with just a  _touch_ of concern. His hand had stopped moving as well, pausing at the edge of Flug’s undergarments. Blackhat was clearly not willing to make the same mistake twice. “If you need me to stop–“

“No!” Flug exclaimed suddenly. “Uh-I-I mean-“ He stuttered, looking away with embarrassment. “P-Please don’t stop.” He whispered sheepishly.

So he  _does_  want this. A pleased smile forming once again, Blackhat purred, “As you wish…"

He proceeded to pull down the underwear, gently leaning Flug into the bed at the same time. Now on top of him, Blackhat left another kiss on Flug’s cheek area while he pulled up the gown.

Extremely thankful for the paper bag hiding his extremely flustered face, Flug couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the man on top of him, this man he had known for the longest time to be so violent and uncaring towards him, now treating him with incredible gentleness… It was nothing short of stunning. Never before would Flug have ever thought this creature could be capable of any sort of tenderness, let alone  _this_ …

Flug was shocked out of his thoughts at the feeling of Blackhat’s fingers wrapping around the member between his legs, the cross of a gasp and a moan escaping the doctor.

If Flug thought Blackhat couldn’t smile any wider, he was wrong. “And here I was half-expecting to find a paper bag on this head, too~” He smirked teasingly.

Flug laughed shakily in-between breaths, covering his face with his hands. “W-When did you g-get a sense of h-humor?” He asked jokingly, fighting to speak through the shallowness of breath.

“I always have, you just haven’t  _appreciated_ my type of humor.” Blackhat chuckled darkly, placing another kiss on the other man’s neck. “When did  _you_ get so attractive?”

“ _Attractive?!_ ” Flug blurted out in shock, another breathy laugh leaving his lips. “N-Now that- _that’s_  a l-lie…!”

“On the contrary,” Blackhat murmured, lightly dragging a finger in slow circles along Dr.Flug’s chest with his free hand. “Would I be doing any of this if I thought otherwise?”

Flug could barely hold composure long enough to muster a reply. Blackhat’s touch left a tingling feeling all over him. “M-m-m-maybe, i-if you were trying to p-p-patronize m-m-” The doctor’s disagreement was cut short as Blackhat gave his phallus a sudden squeeze. “ _Oh God…!_ ” He wheezed, racking shudders coursing through his body.

Blackhat took  _great_ pleasure in Flug’s reaction, an erotic purr rumbling in his throat. The doctor was like puddy in his hands. Oh, but he hasn’t seen anything yet.

Blackhat smoothly scooted back, leaving a steady trail of kisses along Flug’s torso until he reached the doctor’s erection. His wet tongue slowly began slipping out of his mouth again, but Blackhat halted upon hearing his partner speak.

“S-Sir… D-Don’t  _you_ want anything…?” Flug huffed breathlessly, lifting his head slightly

Pausing at this, the demon was quiet for a moment. Truthfully, this sort of soft sex was not what Blackhat preferred. He would have loved to get rough with Flug, to make him bleed and scream his name… but, well… That would be hard on Flug right now, no doubt. Maybe some other time, after some trust could be built.

… ‘After some trust could be built.’ What a strange thought.

When he realized the souleater was staring at him confusedly, Blackhat quickly shook those thoughts from his head. Then, he gave Flug another toothy grin. “Don’t you think about that. Just relax…”

Moving up the bed for just a moment, Blackhat pushed Flug back against the fabric before backing away to again fix his attention on the doctor’s member. Slick tongue sliding out of his mouth again, it slithered around Flug’s organ, slowly slipping up and down the sensitive skin and toying with its tip.

“B-Blackhat…!” Flug gasped, mewling from arousal as his whole body quaked and he started getting lightheaded.

There was another low chuckle from the demon, him savoring every second of Flug’s flustered state. Next, Blackhat took the whole thing in his mouth.

Flug went rigid at the feeling of the other man’s sharp teeth grazing along the edges of his penis, a sudden fear bubbling up within him that felt downright strange alongside the pleasure.

Luckily, Blackhat was paying very close attention in gauging his partner’s reactions this time around, and the flinch did not escape his notice. He wrapped his tongue around Flug’s member, deliberately shielding it from his sharp teeth, and the scientist relaxed again almost immediately.

It wasn’t long at all until he had Flug in a steaming, flustered mess, blubbering gibberish as the demon served him, before eventually climaxing… in his boss’s mouth.

Blackhat froze.

Gasping in horror at what he just did, Flug jolted the front half of his body to look at the demon. He hadn’t moved, and Flug couldn’t see his face past the brim of the hat. “I-I-I am SO sorry, sir–!”

_Slurp._

A jolting shudder shook Flug’s entire body, immediately falling back into a disoriented mess as Blackhat sucked him dry.“Oh my god,  _oh my god…!_ ” He moaned.

Blackhat lifted his head, smug grin showing off his liquid-covered fangs before licking it away.

Ew. Flug wasn’t sure whether or not to find that stimulating or disgusting, which was a disturbing dilemma as is. Leave it to Blackhat to take advantage of the situation.

“Looks like somebody enjoyed himself~” Blackhat purred, picking up the labcoat they had knocked on the floor during the ordeal. He walked around to the side of the bed as Flug shakily sat up, taking a seat next to the doctor and wrapping the coat over his shoulders. The smugness in his smile fell for a moment. “That…  _was_ alright, was it not?”

Flug pulled the coat close over himself, staring into Blackhat’s chest to avoid eye contact. He gave a shaky, but sincere nod. “I-Indescribable.” He whispered, blushing insanely. He, months ago, never would have imagined something like this would  _ever_ happen. Hesitantly looking up at the man, he grinned sheepishly. “Honestly though, I’m surprised you haven’t sworn me to secrecy about this yet…”

Blackhat returned the grin with an incredibly self-satisfied one of his own. “Now why would I have to do that~? You don’t strike me as the type to kiss and tell…” Lifting Flug’s chin to gaze into the other’s eyes, his grin widened. “Besides,  _nobody_ would ever believe you~”

Heh. Maybe he was right. But if Blackhat was willing to keep Flug’s species a secret, the scientist was more than willing to do the same about his blossoming, rare softer side.

Anyways. Another day another dollar. Some days later, business continued as usual.

Blackhat had been fiddling impatiently with the cam-bot for some time, muttering curses under his breath as he prepared it for today’s filming session. Usually this was Flug’s job, but he had to make some last-minute adjustments to his new invention before they advertised it. Unfortunately, the eldritch was so focused on dealing with the camera, that he failed to notice two silent and speedy intruders slip by.

He grinned, pleased with himself, when he got it working. Now that it was on standby all that was left to do was wait for Flug. He began to turn away from the machine…. only to be blindsided by the strike of an electrified whip.

There was no time to react. In the blink of an eye, The Flickering Flash’s whip was wrapped completely around Blackhat, constricting him. “Sorry to interrupt the show!” She smirked.

“ _You bloody **pest** …_” He growled in response, only sounding mildly annoyed as if this was a minor inconvenience, Which, normally, it would be. A slow grin crept on Blackhat’s face with his next sentence. “ _Haven’t learned your lesson from **last time** , hero?_”

As he said it, he began to change form, but the shapeshift was cut short by a sudden burst of electricity. _ **“Argh!!!”**_  The demon shouted, falling to the ground. Flicker’s whip was now glowing white as a steady surge of electricity pulsed through it, continuously electrocuting Blackhat with no sign of letting up.

“Good work, Flicker!” Greased Lightning praised from where he proudly stood atop one of the shelves. “Keep it up!  Don’t give him even a  _second_ to recover!”

With an enraged snarl, Blackhat writhed in the whip’s grip, hints of black smoke starting to appear around him, only to dissipate when The Flickering Flash intensified the electricity, an agonized shout of pain coming from him. A normal person would’ve been dead a hundred times over by now, she was surprised he was still putting up a fight. His thrashing slowed almost to a stop as his body succumbed to the shocks, muscles freezing up and his vision blurring. In a last-ditch effort to fight back, Blackhat shot a poorly-aimed laserbeam from his eye, only succeeding in singing the sidekick as she ducked to the side. Her grip on him did not falter.

“Your reputation precedes you. You’re the first to be able to withstand our sneak attack.” Greased Lightning started, hopping down from the shelf and approaching Blackhat with smooth strides. The eldritch glared up at the man as he bent down to get at Blackhat’s current level, a weak, hostile hiss rumbling from his throat. He wanted to shout a series of unpleasantries at this bloody asswipe, but he couldn’t find the energy to move let alone speak at this point. “You’re  _through_ , Blackhat. You may have won many battles, but the war ends here.”

Not on Flug’s watch. The heroes didn’t notice him until it was too late, and Greased Lightning was struck with a powerful red beam of energy, sending him flying.

Everyone’s attention turned to the source of the attack. A very furious Flug stood by the entrance, a basic attack raygun in his hands and aimed at The Flickering Flash now. “ _Get. Away. From him_.” Flug demanded, shaking with rage, each word dropping like a stone.

Damn. Blackhat didn’t know he was even  _capable_ of sounding that fiery. Is it wrong to be a little turned on despite being wrapped up in someone else’s whip?

Recovering from the blow quickly, Greased Lightning got up. “Don’t do it, Flicker! _I’ll_  take care of this one!” After he said it, he bolted at Flug, sparks trailing behind him.

This time, Flug was prepared. Next to him, a secret panel by the doorway that he had recently installed popped open, and Flug immediately smashed the button inside and sidestepped in anticipation of what would happen next.

_Zwarp_

A faint blue field of sorts suddenly dropped down surrounding the room, and as it did, both heros’s electricity was drained. Greased Lightning, caught mid-run, ended up tripping up on his prior built-up acceleration and slammed right into the doorframe. Flicker’s whip lost all electrical charge and dropped from around Blackhat, though the effects of the thorough shock was still painfully apparent.

Flug looked pleased. “I have to hand it to you, you heroes are  _persistent_. But did you  _really_ think I wouldn’t take the necessary precautions after last time?” His eyes narrowed. “ _Dumber than I thought._ But you’ll be  _honored_ to know I created a specialized damping field  _just_ for you two!~” There was a biting sarcasm and patronization in his voice at that last part. “I would happily explain how it works, but seeing as you’ve made the  _grave_ mistake of showing your faces again, I won’t waste my breath on such  _dimbulbs_.” He flashed Lightning an amused grin as he started to return to his feet. “Get it? Dimbulbs? Your power is electricity?” Flug let out a taunting laugh, twirling the device in his hand.  _Flug_. Taunting  _heroes_ to their  _face_. Will wonders never cease?

Greased Lightning was up again. He’s a pretty buff guy, and Flug’s kind of a stick, so he liked his chances even without his powers… but Flug seemed far from worried. After casually twirling the weapon in his hand, he reached inside his labcoat to exchange it with some other sort of handheld device. One Blackhat’s never seen before, so he could only guess it was the product intended for today’s viewing. He was only more impressed after seeing what Flug  _did_ with it.

Greased Lightning had readied a punch and swung at Flug, but before it could land, the scientist aimed the device at him and fired.

Just like that, the hero was enveloped in a plasma-like suspension ray, almost as if frozen on the spot. Unfortunately, the guy could still talk, though. “What is this?!” He exclaimed.

Rather than getting an answer, Flug flicked the device in the direction of a shelf, effortlessly launching the hero into it by doing so.

“Lightning!!!” Flicker shouted in alarm. She let out a battle cry and charged at Flug, preparing a strike with her whip.

With another sidestep, Flug managed to just avoid getting hit. “Well, if you’re so  _worried_ about him…” He hissed, trapping her in a plasma beam, “ _then go check on him!_ ” With that, he flung her into the same shelf, knocking her into the other hero.

Before either of them could retaliate again, Flug adjusted a knob on the side of the device and fired, two beams shooting out this time and grabbing them both, raising them up in the air. “Well would you look at that… not such a good idea to come  _back_ , now  _was_ it?”

“… Look…. Doctor.” Greased Lightning started, expression softening. “We’ve seen the recordings. We know how you’re treated here. If you help us now, we would make  _absolute_ sure that Blackhat can’t hurt you anymore.”

“You have such  _potential!_ ” Flicker added, “With your talent, you could do  _so_ much good!”

Oh no. No no no. Blackhat  _just_ smoothed things over with Flug, he can’t lose him now…! The demon tried to force himself to get up, but every muscle in his body was working against him. He couldn’t even speak. So he just watched, thinking for sure that Flug would take this golden opportunity to leave him-

-but he didn’t. Instead, there formed a malevolence in his eyes that was unlike anything Blackhat had ever seen from him before.

The doctor was icily silent for a long moment, his unwavering glare fixated on the two heroes for the longest time. “… Cam-bot.” He said finally, voice filled to the brim with icy poison. “Begin recording.”

The robot swayed from side to side, looking for a good angle, and when it found one, a red light blinked on its side as it began.

Flug turned his full attention to the bot while still suspending the heroes midair, his attitude doing a complete 180 for a second as he gave the camera an immensely cheery grin. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlevillains!~ Doctor Flug here! You may remember a certain anti-gravitational device from several broadcasts ago… but now may I present to you, the new-and-improved gravitational-distortion ray!” Flug then gestured to the two intruders, and the camera followed his gesture to display them. “And here we have two lovely, volunteers, joining me for a….  ** _d e m o n s t r a t i o n ._** ” On the last word, Flug’s entire expression snapped. 'Mad scientist’ in a nutshell. If looks could kill, everyone in the room would’ve dropped dead. With a flick of the wrist, the souleater mercilessly launched the heroes across the room. “Perfect for lifting heavy objects or retrieving things out of your reach, this handy little device has got you completely covered!” He explained, voice a cross of utterly cheerful and fucking  _insanely_ mad. “Need to do some  _decorating?_  No problem!” He pointed the device upwards, smashing the heroes into the roof. All too happily, Flug violently dragged their now-bleeding bodies across the ceiling, leaving abstract smears of red all above the room. “And the best part? Neutralizes superhuman abilities in its containment field! Perfect for  ** _crushing the opposition!_** ” Each of the last three words were emphasized by ruthlessly slamming the heroes into the ground, leaving a massive dip in the floor at the last, brutal drop. “And that’s not all…~” Flug grinned, striding threateningly towards the fallen foes. “With one twist of a knob, you can increase the pressure to your heart’s desire.” Narrowing his eyes, his hand hovered over said knob. “ ** _A n d  g_** ** _r i n d  t h e m  i n t o  d u s t ._** ” With that, he gave the knob a twist, agonizing screeches of pain coming from the pair.

Blackhat was in awe, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched the wondrous display. My _God_. Flug is an utter  _savage_. How has the demon never seen this in him before!?

Only until the doctor had the electric duo on the brink of death did he release the device’s grip on them. “Cam-bot. Pause recording.”

Cam-bot did so, scuttling back and remaining dormant until further needed.

Tossing his invention aside, Flug knelt down to meet the weak, glossy eyes of his fallen victims. Lifting the girl’s chin with a finger and the man’s head by his hair, he looked between them with contemptful eyes and whispered, “You hurt me. You hurt my  _boss_. Then you have the  _audacity_ to try and waver my loyalty?” He slowly shook his head. “Tsk tsk tsk… What a shame it had to be like this…” Leaning in further, he added, “…  _Not_.”

Flug wasted no time in pushing his paper bag up to reveal the bared fangs underneath. Then it was all over in a nightmarish, gruesome heartbeat.

The scientist was already feeling much calmer as their lifeless bodies fell to the floor, blood pooling out of their necks…

… then he heard a weak chuckle. Eyes snapping over to Blackhat, he saw that the demon had barely managed to lift the front half of his body with his arms, unable to do much more, but he didn’t even seem to care about that right now. He just sat there, laughing.

“Flug…  _Flug_ … That was  _the most **glorious** thing I have  **ever** seen_…” He choked out between breaths, a sadistically pleased tone chiming clearly through the pain, “And you got it all on  _tape_ , you bloody  _genius_ …”

“M-Mister Blackhat…!” Dr.Flug pulled down the bag and rushed over to the demon’s side immediately, extending a hand to help him up only to draw it back with a surprised yelp at the static shock he received. Shaking off the initial surprise, Flug bent down to hoist him up, the demon hissing in pain as they did so.

One arm slung over Flug for support and the other holding up his head, Blackhat and the scientist hobbled over to the nearest wall, slumping against it.

Flug had concern written all over his features, anxiously fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. “Is there anything I can do…?!”

“Yes, shut up and let me rest,” His boss smirked, a joking glint in his eye. He let out a tired groan and leaned back against the wall, laying his arm over his eyes. Then there was a slight smirk again. “You’ve been holding out on me, doctor.”

Flug looked away sheepishly, poking his fingers together. “O-Oh, um… Ho-honestly, I…. don’t really know what c-came over me, ehehe…”

“ _I_ do,” Blackhat purred, peeking out from beneath his arm. “Confidence… Fearlessness… Powerfulness…” His grin widened. Even with the paper bag over Flug’s head, he could tell straightaway that the doctor was blushing as he hid his paper face in his hands. Leaning in for a kiss on the side of the bag, he murmured suggestively, “I’ll have to think up some ways to express my gratitude.”

Blushing harder, the doctor glanced timidly at his partner. “I-I can think of a few ideas.” He replied, doing his best to go for a bold grin.

“Oooo,  _very_ confident!~” The demon chuckled. He leaned in further, flicking his tongue along the skin of Flug’s neck, but tensed up from as the soreness of the movement caught up with him. “Owowowow…” He hissed annoyedly, falling into the doctor’s lap. “Perhaps… Perhaps another day, though…” He huffed, exhausted.

Flug, carefully shifting to make himself a more comfortable pillow, gently caressed the demon’s arm. “Of course, sir… You get some rest.”

Despite the stressful events that just took place, an oddly serene silence eventually fell between them.

“… You’re going to clean this mess up, right?” Blackhat said flatly, breaking the silence.

Flug let out a soft chuckle. Sweetness wasn’t something Blackhat could handle for very long, was it.

“Of course, mister Blackhat.”


End file.
